1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates in general to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and system for providing increased processing power for processing service processor requests within a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for automatically transferring service processor requests to other service processors within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the field of computer systems, a service processor is usually an independent device connected to a central processing complex (CPC) of a mainframe computer via a bus and/or a direct channel, also called a service channel. A central processing complex (CPC) is defined as those portions of a system, exclusive of I/O control units and devices, that can be controlled by a single operating system. A CPC typically consists of main storage, one or more central processing units, time-of-day clocks, and channels, which are or can be placed in a single configuration.
The functions of a service processor generally include for example, monitoring the work of the CPC, interfacing with the hardware operator on the system console, which is connected to the service processor, recording hardware errors, performing operator initiated manual actions (such as starting and stopping the central processors (CP)), recovering the CPC after errors, managing the initial microcode load, and initiating software initial program load. Some service processors are connected to external networks such as local area networks (LANs) or wide area networks (WANs).
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional service processor configuration known in the prior art is depicted. Service processor 100 is illustrated as coupled to CPC 102 via bus 104. Service processors typically include a set of devices for support such as: a console, a direct access storage device (DASD), and communications channels. A service processor also may include some or all of the logical entity referred to as the service call logical processor (SCLP), which provides communication with the operating system executing on the CPC and performs its requests. Presently, on mainframe computers from International Business Machines Corporation, the fastest SCLP command execution is about 0.6 seconds, including data transfer in both directions for a maximum of 4096 data bytes being transferred. Furthermore, service processor execution speed for operating system requests is typically quite slow, compared to the speed of the CPC. The execution of service processor requests by the service processor also is performed serially in most cases. The typical service processor also is limited in terms of storage (i.e., memory) and DASD, which may impose additional limitations and delays on execution of service processor requests.
For recovery purposes in case of failure, service processors may be duplexed with one service processor serving as a back up to another service processor, wherein the back up service processor is ready to perform a takeover in the event that the primary service processor should fail. For a single service processor, one method of recovery (warm start) is to reinitialize its microcode. Such a recovery is a relatively lengthy action and while it is in progress, the service processor is inoperative and unavailable to the CPC and the operator.
Thus, it should be apparent that service processors are expensive and slow to handle various operating system requests, CPC requests, system console operator requests, and telecommunication port requests.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and system for processing various service requests without all of the limitations of present service processor systems.